Chronicles of the Galactic Civil War
by frozenphoenix32
Summary: Years after Endor, the Galactic Civil War still instills terror in the heart of Republic. But could this new threat be something worse....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Own Star Wars. The characters and stories were originally developed by the Official Star Wars Guild on Some elements of this story are purely mine.

**Dramatis Personae:**

Neb Wulf, Jedi Master (male human)Vin Morrs, Jedi Knight (male human)  
Phoenix Feron, Senator (male human)  
Angel Syricia, Sith apprentice (female human)  
Darth Imperius, Sith Lord (male human)  
Cale Darksun, Outlaw (male human)  
Selkisto Jendon Hothurn, Bounty Hunter (male human)  
Sidon Tre, terrorist (male Rodian)  
Drako Prime, Dark Jedi (cyborg)  
Roh'san, shapeshifter (Shi'ido)  
Mordranna Brundhilt, Jedi apprentice (female human)  
Ganil Tana, Jedi apprentice (male human)

**Chronicles of the Galactic Civil War**

Prologue:

The vast blackness called space reflected the darkness in the heart of Angel Syricia. She sat quietly inside of her TIE Avenger, the only sound being that of the twin ion engines that propelled her craft silently through the vacuum. She silently cursed the Imperial administration for sending her on this mission, an entire region away from her home world on Korriban. She shuddered as she dwelled back on the past, on the day she saw the Jedi destroy what was the only thing she could call family.

Orphaned at birth, she was adopted and had a "brother," until the day they went on a family vacation. No sooner had they miscalculated the hyperspace jump that they found themselves in orbit of Korriban, trapped inside a space battle. When a craft she felt sure was piloted by Jedi fired upon the ship, the entire family entered the escape pods and jettisoned. When Angel awoke on the planet's surface, there were no other pods in sight, and when she was found by the Imperial Captain Peirera, she was told that there were no other survivors.

_Korriban is my home. The fleet is my family. I will not watch them die._

Knowing that the battle about to be fought would be a Republic victory, Angel made the only decision she could. Thanks to her 'persuasion' of Captain Peirera, she was given a TIE Avenger to fly in the battle, one of the only TIE models to be equipped with hyper-drive capabilities. Veering away from the rest of the Avengers about to jump to the Corellian system, she shrugged away any uncertainty she still kept, and pressed the hyper-space activator, jumping away from her old life, and into her new

Sidon Tre switched off his holocomm with a broad smile on his face. He nodded to the rest of the group huddled in the small garage in the slums of Coruscant. "We've got a job," he said with a half smile as he watched the rest of the group's eyes light up.

"It's from a guy called Imperion or Imperius or something. All we gotsta do is bomb the 'Senatorial Chambers' of that senator from New Alderaan, Senator Gaia or whoever."

Sidon pointed to the man called 'C2', and asked him if he had the necessary materials. The man answered yes, and Sidon left the room to find the Outlander Club.

Elsewhere, on the Jedi haven of Yavin 4, Jedi Knight Neb Wulf stood silently with his apprentice, Vin Morrs. While Neb stood still and quiet, Vin was preoccupied with the recitation of the Jedi Code.

" There is no emotion; there is peace.

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.

There is no passion; there is serenity.

There is no death; there is the Force."

Chuckling silently, Neb addressed his young apprentice.

"You are to be a Knight soon, Vin. No longer am I responsible for your actions. You must serve the Force like a true Jedi Knight."

"Yes, Master, but if I am to be a Jedi Knight, then that makes us the same level, now doesn't it?" Vin shot back.

"Well..yes. But just because you're a Knight doesn't mean you can cheek up to your former Master. Remember General Solo's words to Master Skywalker, 'Great shot but don't get cocky.' Take those words to heart Vin. Besides, since I've trained you to be a Knight, I am now a Master."

Vin promptly closed his mouth, and walked down the hall to be Knighted.

Halfway through the galaxy, Drako Prime awoke to a much different state of mind. He glanced down at his body groggily, and saw that no longer had he human flesh and blood, nor the Mandalorian armor he had once carried. All that was replaced by tiderium and circuitry. He looked up to see the beings that had created him anew and he screamed in silent terror at his own body. He then proceeded to murder every single living thing inside the laboratory.


	2. Onset: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars **

**Onset: Part One**

_Six Months Later..._

The battered transport _Achi-Jharn_ slowly propelled itself through space from the edges of the Coruscant system. The freighter was well renowned by anyone who had dealt on Coruscant at least once or twice before, it was incredibly popular as a transport among those who could not afford a higher luxury. The freighter was among a line of transports famous for relaying passengers back in forth from Republic City, previously known as Imperial Center and Galactic City, to the space-station _Galactic Center_, a tourist's haven and a transit lounge famous for it's vast museums about the politics of the galaxy, from the formation of the Republic, to the New Republic, anything and everything regarding a government was found in _Galactic Center_.

All around spacer and outlaw Cale Darksun looked down at the broken HoloNet multimedia center that was stowed in the seat back in front of him. He fumbled with it for a good minute before he finally noticed that the power button was broken, and only a stub of plastisteel remained where it should have been.

"Farkling stars! Why do they even keep this stupid piece of sith?"

Upon seeing several mothers scowl at him and shield their children's virgin ears, Cale slumped down in his seat and banged the media center one last time. To his surprise, it sparkled on, and he fumbled in the dusty dewback-hide pockets of the seat back for the headset to accompany it. His fingers hit something sharp, and he reeled back in pain, letting of another round of swear words that caused some of the mothers to actually get up and leave the cabin for the time being.

"Uh..sorry about that," Cale said apologetically, flashing one of his signature Correlian charm smiles, but it didn't pay off as the women still left the cabin. He dug back inside the seat back and dug out the headset, only to find that the sharp thing that had pricked him had turned out to be one of the earpieces of the headset. Sighing, he replaced the headset and turned his attention back to the media center. Browsing through it he finally reached the Coruscant News Network station on it, and decided to check on the "official" news. Though the CNN was widely regarded as the "best" and most accurate news station on the HoloNet, Cale rarely used it, preferring to hear of important things by word of mouth. Unfortunately, there was no one on the _Achi-Jharn_ who would even consider talking to the spacer, so he found himself in a rare position that he actually had to use the CNN.

Cale flipped through the pages and finally selected one entitled _Assassination,_ and so he promptly switched to that article. Unfortunately, he forgot that he had no headset, and so the media center started speaking rather loudly about an assassination, gaining more turned heads, a loud shushing, and a Twi'lek man groaning from his seat.

Slumping back in his seat, he switched to the text-only function of the center, and proceeded to read the article:

_ Senator Andre'as Gaia of the New Alderaani population was assassinated last night in a terrorist bombing. A tip from a local slum-dweller alleges the terrorist organization SAHK as the men behind the assassination. SAHK, believed to have existed since the formation of the New Republic, is believed to have been involved in many other political terrorist acts including the delivery of the poison given to former Chief-Of-State Mon Mothma. A group of anarchists, SAHK has connections all across the galaxy, many inside Imperial Remnant Space. The group has..._

"Who gives a farkling about SAHK?" Cale said, this time receiving no complaints as the entire cabin had fallen asleep finally. Fumbling with the media center, he found another reference to the assassination:

_ Andre'as Gaia, the late Senator of New Alderaan was murdered last night in his Coruscant estate. The H-3P0 housekeeping droid assigned the late senator's home arrived at the local police station complaining that all com functions had been disabled inside the senator's home. Gaia, who preferred seclusion, owned a large estate at the edge of Coruscant's artificial ocean.__With no neighbors near him, there was no one to detect the gas-leak that resulted in the explosion of the senator's home. The senator had apparently just arrived when the H-3P0 arrived at the police station and was killed during the explosion. Elections for the next senator will be held within the week, and the favored candidate is Gaia's close friend, Phoenix Feron. Feron, a close..._

"Whatever!" Cale shut off the media center and ordered a Corellian ale from the service droid, glugged it down, burped, and drifted into a rock solid sleep.

"Did you feel that?"

Neb Wulf came out of his meditation trance to the words of his former apprentice, Vin Morrs.

"Yes. Just a twinge of a dark presence..someone with cruel intentions must be onboard this freighter, though I can't say it wasn't expected, we are on such a terrible connection to Coruscant," replied Neb, staring out at the myriad starts that he had not noticed he was looking at when he was in the trance.

"I don't know..it kind of felt darker, like...the Sith..." Vin trailed off, swallowing the fear he had learned to conquer as a Jedi, the fear of remembering what had happened to him when he was younger. When Palpatine's clone had returned to power, and he had unleashed the Dark Side adepts, Vin had watched one of them slay his best friend in cold blood, and Vin was sure he'd have suffered the same fate had Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn not arrived in the split second to slay what Vin had considered "Sith".

"The Sith do not exist any longer, Vin. They died with Darth Vader. The man who attacked you was nothing other than an...aggressive force user, nothing more. There is no way that this presence could be anything like either of those things. In fact, it may be a struggling force-sensitive. Why don't you go and see, we may be able to bring another Jedi to the side..and since you might be the one finding them, you might find yourself with an apprentice sooner than you'd think," Neb said with a wink.

"Yes, Master. And how about you?"

"I think that it's about time I got some decent rest, don't you?"

Vin navigated the dim lit corridors of the _Achi-Jharn_ proudly, head held high and lightsaber clearly visible. After all, it wasn't every day you were to seek a potential apprentice. Passing a viewport, Vin paused to gaze out at the many stars, and promised himself he would see all that were worth viewing. He left the viewport and found that he had got grease on his hands, and made a mental note to inform the crew of the freighter to clean it up. Wiping off the greasy stain on his tunic, he continued down the corridor until he reached one of the worst cabins in the freighter. Holding about fifty, the small room had twenty seats, and about thirty people standing up. They were expected to rotate, but it was evident by the amount of shady looking men, Ughnauts, Rodians and Squibs occupying the sitting room.

Vin opened himself up to the Force, and surveyed the room, gaining many dirty looks as he did so. He detected no presences except for one, a feeling of strong hate. He followed the presence, and found himself pushing through the crowds to stare into the pitch black eyes of a young girl dressed in all black. Vin surveyed her, noting a short black skirt, a black top and black hair and eyes. Needless to say, Vin found her rather attractive.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked him.

"Sorry, I'm Vin Morrs, Jedi Knight. I detected a strong Force presence and I followed it to you, though you're radiating only hate," Vin said, thinking himself to sound rather authoritarian.

"I hate you," was all Vin could hear before he felt the girl kick him and run out of the room.

Angel Syricia stormed down the corridor of _Achi-Jharn_, a blazing fire in the Force.

_ Jedi killed my family._ She continued down the corridor, pausing only once to shove a Twi'lek woman out of the way, and sat down in an unoccupied seat in another cabin. She fiddled with her lousy handbag, the contents of which were only remains of a long lost past. She opened the bag, and gently removed her most prized possession. Gifted to her for top performance at the Korriban academy, the sleek, black hilted lightsaber was a beautiful sight to behold. She had no idea how to use it, other than point and slice, but she was reluctant to return it to her bag. Something inside of her told her to keep it, and so she slipped it into the side of her skirt, seeing as how the saber had no belt clip. The saber felt cold against her leg, but it was secure for the time being, caught between the lining of her skirt and her leg. Should she have to use it, she would simply light it and throw it at an attacker. Feeling more contented, she checked her chronometer and realized just how late it was. Accepting the fatigue, Angel Syricia slowly ventured back to her dreams.

Angel found the opportunity to use her lightsaber sooner than she had expected. She awoke with a sudden start, fear seeping down her blood. She opened her eyes, and saw a blaster staring into her eyes. Panic filled her, and before she knew it, a Rodian was on the ground, the blade of a red lightsaber at his throat, and the entire cabin watching.

"Don't kill me, please, I didn't mean no harm! I was just, it was just that, you're in my seat, that's all! Please, don't kill me..." the Rodian whined, the panic so great that he was shifting from Basic to Huttese in his begging.

Angel looked at the begging creature, and gave in, deigniting the lightsaber shaking in her hand. "Why the kriffing Sith did you pull a blaster on me, nerfherder?" she demanded, lightsaber still in her hand.

The Rodian, returning to his criminal ways now that he was out of mortal peril, simply shrugged, muttered something in Huttese, and walked away.

Angel enveloped herself in rage, and was about to chase after the Rodian, but was stopped by a man emerging from the blast-door.

"Come with me," was all he said, and Angel felt no reason not to go. If it was the captain of the vessel, she could simply threaten him with Imperial contacts, and if it was a friend of the Rodian, she had a lightsaber to protect herself with. She followed the man further down the vessel, into a deserted cabin. The man put a hand to her head, and Angel, fearing abuse, promptly punched him in the stomach and backed away.

"What was that? I need to see something, please co-operate," the man said, his voice surprisingly young, Angel estimated he was only a few years older than her. Deciding to give him a try, she ventured forward again, and the man did something to her, something inside of her, ventured into her mind. She hated the intrusion and did her best to stop it. When she felt the invasion stop, she looked up and found a dark figure sprawled on the floor against the wall.

Angel backed away towards a wall, and in the process accidentally tripped the lights on. In the newfound light, she noticed that the man was as young as she had assumed, with dark hair, wearing a long black open jacket, dark pants and a dark red shirt inside the jacket. She felt something then, something she shrugged off. She then recognized the man, for he had been on the HoloNews constantly. Angel suddenly realized that she had been mentally assaulted by Phoenix Feron, likely to be the next Alderaani senator.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm not who you think I am," Phoenix answered, a smug smile on his face.

"What did you do to me?" Angel screamed in frustration.

"What I did to you was nothing compared to what you did to me. What I did was test you, a test that came incredibly positive."

"Test me for what?" Angel asked, more curious than frustrated now.

"The Force," was all that Phoenix answered.

Angel suddenly lit her lightsaber and growled out in anger. "I won't tolerate another Jedi!" Phoenix simply shook his head and the lightsaber shot out of Angel's hand and into Phoenix's.

"Would a Jedi do that?" Phoenix asked. Puzzled and angry, Angel backed towards the wall again, and asked, "Would a Senator?"

Phoenix shook his head again, and made the lightsaber dance at the wall, cutting distinct characters of Aurabesh into it. Angel looked up at the wall and gasped in horror, excitement, and fear, all in one. The letters in the wall spelled: _I am Imperius, Dark Lord of the Sith_.

_Author's Notes: Haha, you're on a cliffy, haha! Oh well, if you followed the RP you probably know what's happening anyways so...yeah. Next chapter, Onset: Part Two, you get to see Coruscant, and Luke Skywalker! _


	3. Onset Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. **

**Onset: Part Two**

Cale Darksun could not be more bored. He had tried playing on his broken holo media system, he had taken so many walks around the transport he had lost count, and his thumbs were numb from twiddling. "Farkling stars...could this pilot FLY any slower?" he thought aloud. By now all passengers in his cabin had requested noise silencers and were sleeping soundly. Dwelling on his thought about the pilot, Cale had what he thought to be his most ingenious idea since inventing the swear word "Tarkling" after Grand Moff Tarkin. Shedding off the miserable electro-blanket given to him, Cale stood up and wormed his way into the corridor again, this time with his intended destination the cockpit of the aging transport. Hands halfway in his pockets, he cruised the corridors, receiving several disapproving looks from some people, and eyes-lit grins from others.

When Cale finally reached the cockpit, he looked around for the usual lackey who would deny him entry twenty times before finally consenting. To his surprise, he could not find one. Walking over to the wall adjacent to the blast door, he saw a dusty keypad that looked as though it hadn't been used in well over a year. Brushing the dust off of it, he examined the numerics on top of it.

_What would a bunch of numbskulls that travel to Coruscant back and forth all the time keep as their entry key?_

Cale grinned as he punched in three numbers he was sure would open the blast door: 0,0,0.

_Stupid tarklings used the farkling coordinates for Coruscant.._

Sure enough the blast doors slit open and dust flew off the door as the air blew out. Coughing away the dirt going down his throat, Cale entered the cockpit, and a musty smell was the first thing he noticed.

"How long has it been since someone cleaned this kriffing thing?" he declared.

_ It has been precisely fourteen standard weeks. _ a metallic voice answered to Cale's surprise.

"What in the name of Vader was that?" Cale turned and noticed that there was no organic pilot at the helm of the ship, but instead a clanky, outdated, mechanical droid.

_ I am P1L07, pilot of this voyage to Coruscant. You are in a restricted area zone. You are instructed to return to your seat and await arrival on Coruscant. ETA is two standard days. _

Cale could not control his rage any longer. "There's a tarkling DROID, piloting this ship? And it's taking you TWO DAYS to get through one SYSTEM!"

_ I am going to have to ask you to stand down sir, and please return to your seat. Do not make me call security. _

"You're security is gone! Can't you fly this thing any faster?" he asked exasperatedly.

_ We are traveling at a perfect speed of two hundred kilometers per hour. _

"...We're flying this thing at the speed of like...a landspeeder? Are you serious?"

_ Quite serious sir, this way we stay within Coruscant speed regulations _

Then, the idea dawned on Cale. Slowly, he moved towards the droid, making sure as to not make any sudden movements. "Say..I think I remember an ordinance against travel at a speed lower than two _thousand_ kilometers an hour," he told the droid reassuringly.

_ Are you sure of this? _the droid asked, his metallic tone turning to concern. Cale took the opportunity and made his move.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly sure. But, you look like you've been piloting this thing for quite a while. Why don't you go down to maintenance, get yourself spruced up, and let me pilot this thing for a bit. I'm perfectly certified." Cale pulled out his pilot licence as proof, and gestured to the door. "Go on, it's okay. The ship is in perfect hands with me." The droid glanced at the controls of the transport, and then got up, barking a strange thanks to Cale as he went.

"Smooth as ice." Cale said, as he cracked his knuckles, and got to work on the shuttle.

Vin Morrs could not regret missing his target anymore. He had returned to Neb expecting, maybe even hoping to get reprimanded for letting the girl go, but to no avail. Instead, Neb had simply given him a solemn speech on the many negative consequences that may have resulted from Vin's failure, leaving Vin's guilty conscience running wild. Vin stood quietly by himself at one of the viewports pondering if anything could actually happen to the girl because Vin did not bring her to Neb. He slumped down in one of the seats, and his thoughts raced through his conscious mind and then slowly drifted into his unconscious as Vin Morrs passed slowly to sleep.

Angel Syricia backed herself against a wall. _This is just a dream. I am **not** talking to a real life..Sith!_ Phoenix Feron was now holding the lightsaber horizontally, and Angel could smell the ozone created even from where she was standing. "What do you want from me?" she said cautiously. Phoenix switched off the lightsaber and clipped the hilt back under his jacket, unseen to even the careful eye. He watched as Angel studied him, noticing the crimson shirt he wore underneath his solid black jacket, and the dark black pants underneath. He laughed and said, "Not the typical garb of a Sith is it?"

Angel squeezed her hands into tight fists and yelled out again, "I said, what do you want from me?" Phoenix watched her and couldn't help but notice her plight. "I thought it was quite obvious. I want you to be my apprentice. I have connections within the Imperium, and I know you would be..well suited, Angel Syricia."

From the Force, Darth Imperius could see the emotions play out in the head of Angel Syricia, and then, she fell to her knees.

"I...accept."

Imperius watched her fall to her knees and pulled out one of his lightsabers. Tapping her on each shoulder, he bid her to rise. "Rise, Lady Terra." Angel stood, this time not as a renegade Imperial, not as a misfit, but as a Dark Lady of the Sith. "Train me well," she said.

"As you wish." Imperius sat down, and gestured for Terra to as well. As she sat, Imperius reached out in the Force.

"You may have noticed that sometimes, you can do things that you wouldn't expect yourself to be able to. Maybe it was reading a friend's emotions, maybe it was as though you could understand an animal. Maybe you had a glimpse into the near future. This is the Force, and you must learn to communicate with it. The Force is everywhere, it binds us and builds us. It is a tool to be used for the gain of the user. The closest way to embrace the Force is through your emotions. Your emotions fuel your connection to the Force. Passion, anger, lust, and hate will bridge the connection between your human body and the will of the Force. It is even said that if you allow this enough, you can separate your soul from it's human shell, and travel through the Force itself. Even I have yet to achieve this, but if you can, you will be more powerful than you might ever imagine. So, to begin with, you must try and open yourself to the Force. Let your emotions get the best of you, and see if you can see me in the Force."

Angel gazed rather skeptically at him, and he gestured to continue trying. _Emotions will fuel me. _She turned her thoughts towards her new-found desire to be a Sith and concentrated hard and long. _Nothing_. Next, she tried concentrating on her anger at the Jedi who had approached her. She could feel something wavering and she thought she could "see" something, but as fast as it came, it left again. Thinking that if the thought of one Jedi could give her that new sight, her hatred of the Jedi who had crashed his fighter into her family's transport would take her to even greater heights. She tried it, and sure enough it worked. It felt like she had plunged into a whole new world, and she tried to explore it, but as soon as she tried that, she blacked out of it and found herself looking into the eyes of Imperius.

"I saw it and...then I lost it..." she panted, out of breath.

" I know. You are not concentrating, and that is why you fail. Your emotions are your fuel, use them," he reprimanded.

Angel began to try again and gazed into the deep blue eyes of Imperius and concentrated on the hate of the Jedi again. Slowly and surely she sank into the new world and tried to 'explore' it. Just as the time before, it began to falter and she began to slip back into the real world again. Desperate, she racked her brains for any emotion, any at all, and found herself concentrating on Phoenix. _Lust._ Any guilt at using lust for her teacher as a tool vanished as she found herself staring at a blaring light in the Force. Knowing that it was Imperius she continued on in her exploration of the new world. She could feel the Force ebbing and weaving through everything though nothing had the same feel as that of Imperius. She didn't know why, because he was the only organic or because of something else, but there was something about him.

"Excellent, you have taken your first step into a greater world. Now my lady, let us return to the cabins, you will be missed."

Neb awoke to the sound of the engines blaring loudly and the velocity of the transport increasing greatly.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously, to see Vin standing by the viewport. Neb got up from his seat and stood by the viewport. Contrary to the slow stagger towards the bronze jewel in the distance, the ship was now moving towards the planet at a startlingly fast speed.

"Is this model ship even _able_ to go this fast?" he asked Vin jokingly. "I'm not quite sure, Master," he replied

Suddenly, the intercom crackled on for the first time during the journey, and most likely the first time in it's service.

"Howdy ho, all, and welcome to the _Achi-Jharn_. I'm your new captain, Cale Darksun filling in for our other captain who is..uh..unable to be with us at the moment. We'll be reaching our destination, Coruscant in about one hour, so hold onto your children."

The freighter jolted and all of a sudden, Neb found himself pressed against the ceiling and the wall and realized that the ship had been turned upside down. Laughing to himself as the ship turned back around and several people fell back on top of their seats, he returned to the viewport and watched as he once again approached Coruscant.

_Author's Notes: Okay, I lied. You don't get to see Coruscant or Luke in this chapter, but you'll most definately see Coruscant in the next chapter, and most likely Luke. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review PLEASE_


End file.
